Bloody Knife
Bloody Knife (ang. Krwawy Nóż) — jednorożec. Mieszka w lesie Everfree. Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim nożem. Żyje w swojej krainie. Ma pluszaka White Rabbit, ale zaczęła go nazywać po pożarze nazywa go Blood Rabbit choć królik zawsze ją poprawia. 'Życiorys' Narodziny i dzieciństwo Jej życie rozpoczęło się w zamożnej rodzinie w Ponyville. Niczego jej nie brakowało, ale rodzice nie wypuszczali jej na dwór. Bloody żyła w czterech ścianach swojego pokoju czytając książke ,,Alice in Wonderland". Gdy ją czytała zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że jest główną bohaterką tej lektury. Zapominała wtedy o życiu codziennym i żyła we własnej krainie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Pożar Gdy miała 8 lat w jej domu wybuchł pożar. Było to w nocy gdy wszyscy spali. Bloody udało się uratować, była świadkiem tego jak jej dom płonął i słyszała krzyki swoich rodziców. Potej sytuacji Bloody zaczęła obwiniać siebie za ten pożar, a także coraz bardziej zamykać się w swojej krainie, która stawała się coraz bardziej zła, a większość przyjaciół z Wonderlandu zaczęło okazywać się jej wrogami. Sierociniec Po tym pożarze Bloody trafił do sierocińca. Była pod stałą opieką psychiatry, który starał się jej wytłumaczyć, że jej Wonderland naprawdę nie istnieje, ale też zaczął ją obwiniać za pożar tak samo jak inni. Klacz zaczęła się coraz bardziej zamykać w swoim świecie, gdzie swoich "pseudo" przyjaciół zaczęła zabijać nożem. Pewnej nocy gdy miała 10 lat zabiła tą właśnie bronią jednego ogiera z sierocińca, którego wzięła za jej wroga z Wonderland. Wtedy zdobyła swój znaczek. Krzyk ogiera usłyszała jedna z wychowawczyni sierocińca. Gdy przybiegła na miejsce była przerażona. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziała. thumb|Znaczek Bloody Nastoletni czas Bloody dalej przebywała pod opieką tego psychiatry. Wiedział również, że już kogoś zabiła. Psychiatra próbował jej wymazać wszystko związane z Wonderland jednak bez skutku. Pewnej nocy Bloody zauważyła, że jej pluszak królik ożył...był to jeden z jej wytworów wyobraźni. Z początku chciała go zabić jednak postanowiła wysłuchać opowieści swojego pluszaka. Dowiaduje się z niej, że to nie ona jest sprawczynią pożaru, tylko jej psychiatra, a także to, że zabijając swoich przyjaciół z Wonderlandu niszczy tą kraine. Blood Knife nie mogła tego znieść. Pobiegła do domu psychiatry z nożem, a on wszystko jej opowiada. Opowiada jej, że zakochał się w matce Bloody jednak ona odrzuciła go więc podpalił jej dom pozbywając się świadków, a Bloody chciał ogłupić i oddać do Szpitala Psychiatrycznego. Bloody zabiła ogiera nożem. Uciekła z sierocińca do lasu Everfree. Wiedząc o prawdzie Wonderland powróciła do normalnego stanu, a postacie, które zabiła ożywają za sprawą pozostania śladów w psychice Bloody, (czyli obwinianiania ją za śmierć rodziców oraz jej zabijania innych kucyków) że Wonderland nie jest do końca normalny z powodu, dlatego iż postacie są złe i takie same jak Bloody czyli z problemami psychicznymi. W lesie została ukąszona przez węża z tego powodu jej oczy stały się, jakby to powiedzieć, wężowate. Dorosłość Gdy Bloody skończyła 18 lat nic się w niej nie zmieniło. Bez wykształcenia jest brana za dziwadło. Wciąż przebywa w swoim Wonderland. Ma tam swoich przyjaciół, którzy są tacy sami jak ona oraz spędzają czas na zabijaniu każdego kto jest ich wrogiem. Gdy Bloody wraca do rzeczywistości zabija każdego kto stanie na jej drodze. Jest również bardzo agresywna. Każdy jest jej wrogiem w świecie realnym co zostało spowodowane tym obwinianiem jej za śmierć rodziców oraz wielu innych rzeczy. 'Wygląd' Sylwetka Bloody jest szuczupłą klaczą. Jej sierść jest szara, a kopyta są czerwone z powodu krwi, którą się ochlapywała gdy zabijała jakiegoś kucyka. Jest też wysportowana i zwinna. Włosy Grzywa Bloody jest krótka i czarna. Była kiedyś długa, ale po pożarze w sierocińcu została drastycznie ścięta. Nigdy jej nie czesze, dlatego jest potargana. W dzieciństwie nosiła kokardę. Oczy Oczy Bloody są ciemno niebieskie z desingiem Rainbow Dash. Jej zielenicie wyglądają jak u węża. Kiedyś były normalne, ale przez wypadek stały się wężowate. Znaczek Znaczkiem Bloody jest zakrwawiony nóż (taki sam jak w grze Alice:Madness Return). Zdobyła go gdy poraz pierwszy zabiła kucyka. Od tamtej pory zabija każdego kogo nie lubi. 'Osobowość' Bloody jest agresywną klaczą. Nie ma do nikogo zaufania. Jest brana za osobe obłąkaną. Każdego straszy swoim nożem i go dźga. Nie lubi dzieci i chętnie je zabija. Gdy pierwszy raz ujrzała Księżniczke Lune wzięła ją (przez swoje obłąkanie) za Królowe Kier w Wonderland'zie i chciała ją zabić. Jest sadystką i lubi patrzeć na cierpienie innych oraz na rozlaną krew. W dziecińskie była jednak wesołą i zawsze uśmiechniętą klaczą żyjącą we własnym świecie. 'Umiejętności' Magia Bloody nie potrafi czarować. Nigdy się nie uczyła magii, ponieważ uważała, że była i dalej jest jej nie potrzebna. Róg jest jedynie do dźgania innych, ponieważ jest ostry i może spowodować śmierć, ale częstszą bronią Bloody jest nóż. Posługiwanie się nożem Bloody świetnie posługuje się nożem. Nie używa go jednak do gotowania tylko do uśmiercania kucyków. Pierwszego kucyka zabiła gdy miała 10 lat, a to wszystko przez swoje obłąkanie. Obecnie zabija każdego kto wtragnie na jej drogę (w tym dzieci). Również używa go w Wonderland dźgając tam swoich wrogów. 'Cytaty' "Giń Królowo!" '-Bloody do Królowej Kier' "Wonderland istnieje naprawdę!" '-Bloody do swojego psychiatry' "Kim jesteś i czego szukasz!?!" '-Bloody do wędrowca, który zawitał na jej teren' "Zamknij się pluszaku, bo Cię zabije!" '-Bloody do swojego pluszaka' "Jeszcze żyjesz?!Przecież Cię zabiłam, Królowo Kier!" '-Bloody do Księżniczki Luny' "To najpierw herbatka, a potem dźgamy nożami Bliźniaków?" '-Bloody do szalonego kapelusznika' "O dzieciaczki...chodźcie do mnie!Posmakujecie mojego noża!" '-Bloody do źrebiąt' "Jaka Celestia?!To Biała Królowa kretynie!" '-Bloody do kucyka mówiącego na temat Celestii' "Kocie czemu ciągle za mną łazisz?!Zakochałeś się we mnie?!Nie masz u mnie szans!Jeśli nie przestaniesz wkońcu Cię zadźgam i będzie po sprawie!" '-Bloody do kota z Wonderlandu' 'Ciekawostki' *Nie lubi towarzystwa innych kucyków. *Często rozmawia sama ze sobą, przyjaciółmi z Wonderlandu lub ze swoim pluszakiem. *Uważa, że Księżniczka Luna to Królowa Kier, a Celestia to Biała Królowa. *Chce zabić Księżniczke Lune. *Ufa tylko swojemu pluszakowi oraz swoim przyjaciołom z Wonderlandu. *W swojej krainie ma długą grzywe. *Ugryzł ją wąż dlatego ma takie oczy. 'Galeria' Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Zalążki Artykułów Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kucyki użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony